


Great Danes

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF, Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: It all started as a quiet evening with friends, but you can feel the sexual tension in the air.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



It all started as a quiet evening, just lounging about on the sofa with friends and playing video games.

Kevin and Pilou are chatting away in Danish, and even though you only understand a couple of words you're happy just to listen to them talk, both so softly spoken.

You're squished on the sofa between them, legs and arms accidentally brushing against each other's as Kevin leans over you to talk to Pilou. His arm's casually draped over your shoulder, and as he talks his breath tickles your ear.

Kevin finishes his beer, and Pilou heads towards the kitchen to get more, Kevin tipping up your beer bottle to make you drink quicker, his cheeky grin shining out as he does it.

Pilou stands in front of you, raising his hands up and saying, "C'mon..." in a mock exasperated manner, before tunnelling into the non-existent gap between you on the sofa. He sits up and puts a hand on both your shoulders, making himself comfy as you snuggle in under his big strong arms.

"Better?" Pilou grins at you, and you feel a spark where his skin is touching yours, making you smile.

"Better," you and Kevin say to him in unison.            

He's got you in his big hands, rubbing your shoulders gently and the conversation is easy, you're all slowly getting close together, Kevin's draped a leg over Pilou's thigh, and you do the same, snuggling the three of you closer together.   

"Could get used to this..." Pilou says, as he brings the two of you in even tighter, into what is becoming a beautifully fuzzy meld of hair and stubble rubbing together.            

There's soft blond hair tickling your cheek and you reach out to stroke it. Kevin sighs as your fingers twist in his hair, and Pilou nuzzles at the side of your neck. Two sets of big blue eyes look at each other, silently communicating, as you wonder what they're thinking. But you don't have to wait long, Pilou's leaning in to kiss Kevin and it feels strangely voyeuristic to watch. There's soft moans as you continue to stroke Kevin's hair and just as you are starting to feel left out, Kevin comes up for air and turns to kiss you, lips still moist and warm, as you melt into the kiss, no longer aware of the Pilou watching you, just the feel of his hands on your body as Kevin groans and deepens the kiss.             

Pilou's cutting in on your kiss, his stubble rougher than Kevin's but still delightful and someone's hand is playing with the elastic of your boxers. You feel sparks rushing through your body, a surge of adrenaline, and you want more. Pilou breaks the kiss, and stands up in front of you both, arms out as though he's ordaining a wedding. You look at Kevin and both of you nod, each taking one of his hands as he leads you to the bedroom.              

The bedroom's filled with bright colours and it's a strange contrast to any room you've ever stayed in, the colours seem to energise you but you can't tell if that's just anticipation of what's to come. Pilou's pushing you and Kevin ever closer until your bodies are touching and your lips meet again. The kiss is slower this time, less forced and you don't even notice that Pilou is stripping off his clothes and lying out on the bed where he can watch.          

Pilou orders you to strip and Kevin's grin says that he's going to take charge of this, he's teasing as he slowly takes off his clothes before kissing his way down your body as he exposes more skin. He's looking at you with each step, checking that you're okay with this, and you are, this is better than okay, it's amazing.

You're down to just your boxers and you nod to Kevin as he uses his teeth to remove them, adding to the show for Pilou and allowing his mouth to be tantalisingly close to the end of your hard cock. The move is awkward and Kevin's hair ends up brushing against your now free erection, causing you to writhe in pleasure.

Kevin steadies you with a hand on your arse and he's left kneeling in front of you when Pilou speaks.

"Suck him," he says, and a shiver runs down your spine, the rush of having someone watch you going straight to your cock. You guess that he means Kevin since he's already in position but before you can ask who he means, Kevin's taking you into his mouth, head furiously bobbing as he works away, each moan shooting through you. A finger wanders around to your hole and teases away, you're waiting for that moment when it pushes inside you but it doesn't come before you do. You're coming hard into Kevin's mouth, hands clenched in his hair and there's appreciative murmurs from the bed.

"Now fuck him." Pilou orders, but Kevin shakes his head, his cheeky grin still shining out.

"He's too tight for me, and you," Kevin says, throwing a glance to his ever growing cock, "But I'm just itching for some cock and his looks like it would be so nice inside me."

He wanders over to the bed, wiggling his hips so that his cock sways in an almost comical manner as he walks.

Kevin crawls onto the bed, getting on his hands and knees as you stand wide-eyed and confused. Pilou sucks on his fingers, getting them nice and moist so that he can open him up, spreading him wide with his fingers, making him ready for you.

He tells you to come over and you position yourself behind him, readying yourself for this. Kevin looks amazing and you press two fingers inside him, checking that he's ready before lining up. He moans freely as you twist your fingers inside him and he whines when you withdraw them, but he knows what you have to offer, the crinkle of foil as you roll the condom on has Kevin whimpering in anticipation.

You're sliding on in as Kevin begs for more, he feels glorious wrapped around your cock, so tight and warm, like he was designed to fit you and only you. His moans are getting louder and you feel the bed shift, Pilou's moved so that he can suck Kevin and now Kevin's screaming in Danish, overwhelmed by the fullness of your cock and the warmth of Pilou's mouth. A few more thrusts, a few more moans, and Kevin's coming so hard that it triggers your own orgasm.

It's so perfect that it leaves you dazed and confused. Pilou's in charge of cleaning you both up and tucking you both into bed before sliding in behind Kevin, cuddling you both while whispering how beautiful you look.

As you drift off to sleep with Kevin held tight in your arms you place a soft kiss to his forehead just to see him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
